the twin blades
by vinbrown528
Summary: the story of a group of friends that will have to make the ultimate decision that could decide if they live or fall to the inferno
1. the beginning

there was once a boy by the name of hawk and he has just got out of highschool. so he decided to take a break with his best friend jake. it was nearing Halloween and they found a haunted house, the odd thing was there was no one else there as they slowly walked up to the door they heard a girl scream in that moment hawk rushed into the house as jake slowly followed a few steps behind. they looked everywhere but they could not find the girl so jake said its time to go home because it was almost 12 and Halloween would have just concluded they walkee back to the door they came in as they got closer hawk notice the girl outside the door blood pouring down her face. as rhwy both ran to her aid she started to laugh so they both backed up back into the house the door slammed behind them. jake tried to open it but it was locked or so they thought as both boys backed up to get ready to breech the door they ran as fast as they could the door broke but on the other side wasn't outside it was another room jake started to freak out but looming in the shadows a dark figure was watching them and said "you'll die before you find a way out" hawk ran at the shadow to grabbed it but face to face with it he was paralyzed with fear in an instant the figure pickee him up without touching him jake was freaking out and hawk was thrown accros the room slamming into a wall coughing up blood. jake ran to his aid then turned to notice the figure was gone but in his place was a dagger enflamed with hellfire, on the wall in front appeared fire writing only a true demon can wield a weapon of Lucifer himself jake tried to pick it up but only got burned and backed away as hawk got closer the flames grew bigger and engulfed him when the fire was gone hawk was standing holding the blade along his arm was a tattoo of sorts or so he thought but coming out another blade but heavenly instead. the blade was to much to handle so hawk started to panic so he threw it but to his surprise he blade changed direction and went straight at jake but right as it was about to hit him. a light appeared and a small figure appeared and grabbed yhe blade when the boys could see they saw that it was a girl she stood and said that her name was domino and that she was an angel.


	2. scream

The boys left in awe as Selena slowly descended to the ground jake asked where they were. Selena told them that they are in a gateway to hell and that the only way out was to kill the lord in charge of said gateway. in that moment hawk blurted out "the shadow" they both looked at him Selena asked what shadow that's when jake told her that earlier they were greeted by a shadow figure that said they'd die in this house. Selena thought this was weird because the lord usually doesn't show up at the very beginning they like to watch from a far. At this point hawk was questioning everything in that moment they heard a door close they ran at it and it was locked hawk told them to back up as he proceeded to kick in the door. As they entered they saw blood on the ground and it was dripping from the ceiling. they looked up to see the ceiling riddled with demons they slowly fell to the floor in front of them the group backed up and hawk pulled out his dagger as did jake but Selena didn't have a dagger in stead she called forth her heavenly spear that would dispel any demonic force it comes into contact with. She was a little confused because none of the demons moved they just waited but then from the ceiling came crashing down a bigger one that looked more human and it could speak it seemed to be mindless. thar is until hawk noticed a sigil on the side of it's face like it was being controlled by something or someone. They notice that he was in some sort of work uniform and it had a name tag it said Zach on it, then all the demons charged at them so they proceeded to kill them with swift effectiveness in the battle hawk was scratched by one of them he screamed out in pain as jake came up and stabbed the demon in the head. That was all of them besides zach who was still being controlled but at that moment they saw something else on the ceiling it looked like a puppet of sorts but then it came at jack screaming "DIE" but then hawk threw his dagger at the puppet and hit it in the forehead as the life slowly left in it's dying breath it uttered (your the one) then it died zach fell to his knee's but it was different this time he stood up coughing up gallons of blood. then hawk fell to his knee's screaming Selena notice that his eyes were blood red he he began to float into the air all the blood of the demons that died circled him until he couldn't be seen then all the blood slowly started to be absorbed into him. when he came down it was something from hell itself.


End file.
